1. Field of Use
The device subject of this disclosure pertains to a flexible walled inflatable device that can be inserted into a pipe and located at the interface of the pipe with a second lateral pipe. The device can be inflated by fluid pressure, causing an everting bladder to extend from the device and extend into the lateral pipe. The device and everting bladder may carry a thermal responsive pipe repair material.
2. Related Technical Art
Numerous devices and methods for the in situ repair of underground pipes are known.